


Die Traumdeutung

by Limpid Eyes (svensationalist)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svensationalist/pseuds/Limpid%20Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange disappearances are occurring all over Ikebukuro. Izaya goes to investigate what is happening to his precious humans, but he ends up becoming entangled in something he cannot understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ikebukuro West Exit Five-Way Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Durarara!! kink meme, with liberties taken:
> 
> "It has been reported that some victims of rape, during the act, will retract into a world of fantasy from which they can't [wake up]. In this catatonic state , the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being raped. the mind of the victim would often try to [wake up] the victim by leaving hints around their world to help them realize they were asleep. Sometimes, even after the victim knew what was going on they still refused to [WAKE UP]."
> 
> Do something creative with that creepypasta, preferably Shizaya. :D

 

Although he claims to love all humans, he is not exempt from the small fault of favouritism.

The humans of Ikebukuro are by far the _most_ entertaining playthings.  Perhaps it is because he grew up and then made a name for himself there.  Or perhaps it is because many different things filter in and out on a daily basis.  Or perhaps it is because interesting people permanently inhabit the place toward which he feels this fond attachment.

Whatever the reason, he will always feel the urge to return and play with the special type of humans in Ikebukuro.  And they _are_ special.  Ikebukuro's unusual environment automatically lends some of its extraordinariness to the individuals that interact with it. 

Ikebukuro is a unique place indeed – so unique, that outsiders wonder whether or not the bizarre events they witness there are real.  He finds it amusing how the humans of Ikebukuro are accustomed to things that every other human finds shocking.  Even urban legends like the Headless Rider are no longer completely veiled in mystery. 

But because of this desensitization, the humans of Ikebukuro are slowly losing their ability to be surprised.  It makes him want to do _more_ things to them, to push and push and push until the threshold of tolerance topples.  It will be terrible if his beloved humans forget the element of surprise, right?  Therefore, he will take upon himself the responsibility to keep surprising and toying with the exceptionally entertaining humans he favours and loves.

And so, he will never truly leave Ikebukuro in order to uphold this sacred duty.

 

\--

 

 _Kanra-san has just joined the chat._

 _Kanra  
_ Helloooo everybody~ Kanra-chan has arrived!

 _Kanra  
_ Oh? Nobody's here yet!

 _Kanra  
_ How sad… I'm all alone!

 _Tanaka Taro-san has just joined the chat._

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Good evening.

 _Kanra  
_ Hurray, somebody to talk with!

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Oh, Kanra-san, you were the only one here?

 _Kanra  
_ Yes, and it was so very lonely. (*´ο`*)=3

 _Setton-san has just joined the chat._

 _Setton  
_ Good evening.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Good evening Setton-san!

 _Kanra  
_ Evening~

 _Setton  
_ How has everyone been lately?

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Fine, thank you.  How about you?

 _Setton  
_ Everything has been pretty good.

 _Kanra  
_ Lucky~ I've been so bored lately…

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Ah, that's too bad.

 _Kanra  
_ But there have been some interesting things recently!

 _Kanra  
_ Say, what do you guys think about the strange incidents happening in Ikebukuro?

 _Setton  
_ Do you mean the disappearances?

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Oh, people have been talking about that on the news a lot.

 _Kanra  
_ Yeeeep!  So scary, so scary~

 _Setton  
_ It's so strange how the missing people come back after a few days.

 _Kanra  
_ But that isn't the strangest part!

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ It isn't? What do you mean?

 _Kanra  
_ The people who come back don't seem like themselves.

 _Kanra  
_ It's as if their personalities are stripped away.

 _Kanra  
_ Only an apathetic shell of a person is left behind.

 _Setton  
_ That's awful.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ That's actually pretty scary.

 _Kanra  
_ I know right? Ahhhhh so frightening!

 _Kanra  
_ Protect Kanra-chan from danger, Taro-kun!  Kyaa~ ＼(>o<)／

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Eh?!! ∑(O_O；)

 _Kanra  
_ Oh I have to go now.

 _Kanra  
_ Try not to miss me too much!

 _Setton  
_ Have a nice evening.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ See you next time, Kanra-san.

 _Kanra  
_ Byebii~ ♥

 _Kanra-san has just left the chat._

 

\--

 

Izaya closed the chat window and sighed melodramatically.  "Namie… I am very, very bored," he stated with utmost solemnity.

"Ran out of humans to torment and lives to ruin?" was the dry response he expected.

"It seems like Shinjuku isn't as fun after all," Izaya concluded, spinning idly in his beloved swivel chair. "I guess Ikebukuro really is the one for me."  He stood up and smoothed the creases from his clothes, then proceeded to complete his signature appearance by slipping into his coat.  "Mind the office for a few days.  I'll be away."

Namie briefly glanced up from her work, an annoyed expression on her face.  "Are you going to cause trouble again?"

"I'm wounded that you automatically assume I'm causing trouble whenever I'm away."

"You are never offended by anything I say, and if you are you would not mention it.  And you _always_ cause trouble. One day you'll end up in more trouble than you can manage," Namie said with extreme unconcern. 

Izaya merely laughed and brushed off the statement which people had been telling him for years.  He waved a hand flippantly before heading out the door. "Call me if anything important comes up."  A smile slowly crept onto his face. 

His beloved Ikebukuro was waiting for him.


	2. The Sought-After Extraordinary

 

He had once told Kida Masaomi that he did not believe in God.

To Kida-kun, the past was 'God'.  His reasoning behind this hypothesis is that the past exists, and despite what it contains, people still accept it as irrevocable 'truth'.  The past defines the present, the future, and hence it defines life itself.

But why was the past a god to poor, pathetic Kida-kun? 

Because of its 'truth'.

Truth.  'The quality or state of being true'.  'That which is true or in accordance with fact or reality'.  'A fact or belief that is accepted as true'.

Humankind believes in many things.  Some people obsess over their possessions, making their wealth a god.  Others base their entire selves on those around them, making their relationships a god.  And there are those who trust nothing but themselves, making their own self a god.  As many kinds of humans there are, there are an equal number of gods.  However, all of those gods are what their respective worshipers accept as 'truth'. 'Truth' itself is the real god.  Therefore, information can also be a god – because information is a form of 'truth'.

God, according to the Bible, has three unique traits: omniscience, omnipotence, and omnipresence.  Being all-knowing, all-powerful, and all-present is what separates deity from non-deity.  God from humans.

He is a constant seeker of information – 'truth' – because the act of knowing will lead to becoming a god.  Knowledge is 'truth', and 'truth' is knowledge.  With knowledge comes power over individuals and groups.  Knowledge is potent in that it can affect people's actions. If used correctly, knowledge can force people to do feasibly anything.  His occupation exists because humans acknowledge the strength and power of information, and thus fight to attain it.  With the power of information, influence can be created.  Power can stretch across multitudes, and therefore in a sense, spread everywhere.  Both reputation and fame are by-products of power, and with both, a person's name can be known across the world.  One person can be everywhere at once.

Omnipresence, begotten from omnipotence, begotten from omniscience, begotten from 'truth'.

He became an informant to gain 'truth', and consequently everything else.  And he will claim everything using his own name and face so that there is no question as to who deserves all the praise.  He unconditionally loves all his humans like 'God', so as decreed in the Scriptures, all humans should love and worship and _glorify_ him in return!

He does not believe in God… but he _does_ believe that one can become the _concept_ of God.  And he intends to be the only one to do so.

Hallelujah, and amen.

 

\--

 

 _Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Ah, it's been a while, Orihara Yumcha.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ I'm here for answers, not pleasantries, and definitely not ridiculous nicknames.  Something or someone has been messing with Ikebukuro.  Tell me what you know.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Your beloved humans are disappearing like swarms of flies.  They're gone for days and days on end.  After a while, people assume that they're dead – but then lo and behold, they return alive!  They're all Jesus, it's a miracle!

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ I don't have time for your stupidity.  Unless you don't want any payment?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Ah ah ah… I never said that, silly Yumcha.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ Give me information.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Tsk, somebody is angry.  Unfortunately, it seems like I won't be paid today, as I doubt at this point I know anything that you don't as well. 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ These incidents are quite the mystery, don't you agree?

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ So you know nothing useful? 

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ Perhaps you're the one that should be called Yumcha.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ No, no, that's the title I lovingly bestowed on you.  Treat it more respectfully.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ If you don't know anything, I'm leaving.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Wait.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ What is it.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ I'm surprised you're not behind this.  In fact, I'm very, very surprised.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ You're implying that I'm the one responsible for all the disappearances.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ Ah, jumping to conclusions again, Yumcha?  I was merely expressing my disbelief, since you tend to make interesting things happen in Ikebukuro.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ Anything else you'd like to tell me before I leave?  Preferably something of at least a little value?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi  
_ You will be receiving an interesting job soon.  And before you ask, that is all I know.

 _Orihara Izaya  
_ Well, that was a monumental waste of time.  I'll have to investigate personally.

 _Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

 

\--

 

It was evening by the time Izaya sat down on a park bench to mull over the information he had collected.  He frowned as he reviewed his findings.  First, the facts.

One, 'nobody knew how the disappearances occurred'.

No matter who he asked, the same information continued to elude him.  Izaya did not know when, where, why, or how the victims were taken away.  People only noticed that the victims were missing when they failed to make an appearance after a long period of time, not because they witnessed anything firsthand.  Izaya concluded that this was because the victims and their kidnapper(s?) were the only ones present during the incidents.

Two, 'the victims always returned after a while in random places'.

So far, all the people who disappeared were found a few days later.  There seemed to be no correlation between the victims and their respective locations, nor between the locations themselves.

Three, 'the victims all lost their minds, but were otherwise unharmed'.

None of the people who disappeared suffered from physical injury.  However, all were essentially useless, comatose masses of flesh after their reappearance.  They did not exhibit normal cognitive function aside from the bare necessities for survival, like respiration.  Although seemingly awake, there were no responses to stimuli from any of the victims.  It was as if they were unaware of the world around them or even of their own existences.

Those were the facts; now, the speculations about who the fault lay with.

Firstly, the most outspoken theory: 'all these disappearances were caused by Orihara Izaya'.

Evidently bullshit, but almost everyone seemed to believe Izaya was responsible.  He would normally be pleased, or at least slightly amused, with the automatic blame… but the general populace's theory irked him this time.  Izaya _loved_ his humans.  And yes, he also loved to place them into _situations_.  But to strip them of their very humanity – what made them interesting in the first place – by leaving them as drooling, unresponsive dolls with eyes like those belonging to _dead fish_ , of all things?  Where was the fun in _that_?

Finally, the most widespread, yet uncomfortable hypothesis: 'there was a monster doing this'.

The overwhelming lack of incriminating evidence and the sheer number of people affected created rumours that the one responsible wasn't human at all.  Frightened whispers that an otherworldly entity was kidnapping people trickled through the crowds of Ikebukuro, seeping into the inhabitants' hearts and widening the cracks of fear.  Visible abominations like the Headless Rider and that protozoan no longer instilled blind terror.  Normal fear, yes, but not the same suffocating feeling that an unknown evil caused.

"Somebody besides me is toying with _my_ playthings and have the _gall_ to break them without my permission," Izaya muttered to himself, expression dark.  "I don't like that.  As a loving and selfish god, I have one fool or many fools to punish.  Because he, she, it, or they, insolently touched what's _mine_."

Humans belonged to him and _him alone._


	3. Walk on the Diagonal

 

He is a liar, but he seldom lies outright.

It is common knowledge that the lies with partial truths are more believable than those that are completely unfounded.  Therefore, it makes sense that the most believable lies are the ones fully containing 'truth'.  He finds it amusing how truth and lies are allegedly polar opposites, yet they tend to meld together seamlessly.  What is accepted as truth often turns out to be false, and lies sometimes ring of authenticity.  Truth and lies often intertwine to become something that can be true, false, or both.

He can sift through truths to find the lies, and through lies to find the truths.  And with this practiced discernment, it is absurdly easy to create ambiguous 'truths' and 'lies'.  He is adept at weaving a skilful tapestry of deceit by utilizing 'truths' alone. 

Thus, he fools everyone he speaks to – whenever he sees fit to do so – by stringing them along with clever fraudulence.  Humans naively eat up his words.  And why wouldn't they? 

As a master of the human mind and heart, he easily digs through them and uproots secrets, uncertainties, and desires.  He excavates 'truths' and puts them on display for all to see.  Information brokers earn their keep by finding and exposing 'truths', and this is why he is the undisputed best.  Because, most of the time, everything he says is true.

However, 'truthfulness' and 'honesty' can be drastically different, and he finds it laughable that most humans cannot distinguish between the two.

 

\--

 

 _Kanra-san has just joined the chat._

 _Kanra  
_ Good evening everyone~ Kanra-chan is present!

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Good evening.

 _Bakyura  
_ Cheers.  Now die.

 _Kanra  
_ Eh? So mean!

 _Kanra  
_ Why do you hate me so much? （；_・）

 _Bakyura  
_ Because you won't die.

 _Bakyura  
_ Now drop dead.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ You're such a bully, Bakyura-san.

[Private Mode]

 _Kanra  
_ I have a job for you.

 _Kanra  
_ You'll need to come to Ikebukuro.

 _Bakyura  
_ Fine.

 _Kanra  
_ Ah, and bring my lovely protégée with you.

 _Bakyura  
_ Die now, bastard.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Is everything okay?

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Is Bakyura-san bothering you again?

 _Bakyura  
_ Kanra-san is the bothersome one.

 _Kanra  
_ Ah don't worry, Taro-kun!

 _Kanra  
_ He was just saying naughty things in private mode and is too shy to tell you~（＾＿－）

 _Bakyura  
_ As if.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ I don't believe you, Kanra-san…

 _Kanra  
_ Why are you both ganging up on meeee~ I'm so offended!

 _Kanra  
_ Hmph! I guess I'll leave then! (,,#ﾟДﾟ)

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Ah, sorry Kanra-san.

 _Bakyura  
_ Don't apologize.

 _Kanra  
_ Goodbye, cruel world!（ToT）

 _Kanra-san has just left the chat_.

 

\--

 

"Ah, Kida-kun.  Saki-chan."  Izaya strolled over to the young couple waiting for him.  The smirk on his face widened when he saw the familiar scowl on Kida's face.

"Izaya-san, long time no see," Saki greeted.

"Is the job about the disappearances in Ikebukuro?" Kida interrupted, clearly not feeling the urge to say hello.

"You're so good at guessing, Kida-kun!" Izaya said, his hands creating mocking applause.  "Yes, this is about the disappearances.  I have a very fun job for the two of you."  He smiled charmingly. "I want you to go catch a 'monster'."  


End file.
